


Humbler Human

by motherfruckerdude



Series: Shameless Lauki [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No established relationship, just kiki thirsting after ren, kiki's pov mainly kinda, my take on ep. 38, ren wearing kiki's shirt, to break up all the angst yall flooded the channel w
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherfruckerdude/pseuds/motherfruckerdude
Summary: Just ep. 38 but Lauren didn't have to leave immediately.title creds to lanx!!
Relationships: Kieran & Lauren, Kieran White & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, Lauren/Kieran
Series: Shameless Lauki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695013
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Humbler Human

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who asked for this, but thanks for the inspo lol

“HONEYYYY! I’M HOOOME!”

Kieran had been practicing that for the past ten minutes.

He had anticipated Lauren to have already been up and dressed. Maybe munching on an apple, or something.

He hadn’t expected _this_. 

Oh my God, what was he supposed to do? What should he say?

How does he respond to seeing his partner in only _his_ shirt? Seeing _his_ shirt ride up her thigh, pinned there by the crutch she was leaning on? Seeing mussed red hair, wild from sleep? Seeing the sleeves of _his_ shirt running past her hands?

What does he do? Because right now, his mouth was uncomfortably dry and he couldn’t pry his eyes away from her form. She was just so… Tiny. Kieran hadn’t thought much about her frame or height, she always seemed larger than life. Confident demeanor and a posture to match concealing just how petite she was. Now, drowning in his button-up, he didn’t know how he was supposed to interact with her.

Oh! Oh shit, he’d been staring. Where was he? Just pretend nothings wrong...

“Oh, there you are. I see that you’ve slept well.” Maybe she’d take the hint and go put something on, because Kieran was seriously about to lose it.

“Obviously more than you did.” Ah crap, she’d noticed the couch. How can she notice that and not the fact he was about to start crying over how absolutely gorgeous she was? Please just change clothes…

He needed to change the subject, or something.

“Lauren… Your face…” No, no, no! What was he saying?? Abort!

“Huh, what- is there something on my face?” Oh no, she needed to stop rubbing her face like that. It was adorable. How could he make her stop? 

_Bam!_

“ **You still had pillow marks on your face.** ”

Then she was on her knees, searching the duffel. Not helpful! Lauren’s hands were still submerged in his shirt, and her thighs were-  
“Oh, thanks.” He really needed to stop. If he kept thinking like that, then-

“How are you holding up?” Yes! Ask about her injuries. Wow, he’s so smart.

“The stitches still sting a little, but at least it didn’t start bleeding again. And my ankle isn’t killing me anymore, so I’ll be fine.” Wow, how can such a strong woman be so small? Why was he still thinking about this? She really wasn’t that short. But, oh god, the strap of the duffel and the side of the crutch were making her chest more prominent. Stop, no. Look somewhere else, anywhere else-

Oh. Wow. 

Her eyes were breathtaking.

He’d been chewing for too long. And he’d been staring. This was bad, why hadn’t she broken eye contact yet? Stubborn woman.

“You still have an hour before you need to leave; Do you want coffee or something?” No- Stop- He’d needed to get her to change, not invite her to keep looking like that.

Did she even know? Did she just not care?

She was staring at him. Why?

“Sure.” Lauren had finally replied, so he’d nodded and turned to start some.

The duo sat there in silence, and Kieran really could not tell if the quiet was awkward or not. His partner would say something if it was weird, right? Why was he second guessing himself like this? Why did he even care? What was this woman doing to him??

Lauren sat with her fresh cup of coffee and Kieran continued with his apple. It was… peaceful. He actually kind of liked it.

“Thanks.” Wow. That was a little too heartfelt for coffee.

“It’s just coffee?”

“No, dumbass. Thanks for patching me up last night, and for getting my clothes from the cave.” She looked… sheepish? Yeah! Oh my lord, she was blushing. Lauren, flustered, in his shirt, the sleeves running past her fingers, hands curled around the mug… 

Fuck.

He was so far gone on this woman.


End file.
